bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:GoldSkrall
O mnie Siemka!Jam jest user wszystkich encyklopedii bionicle(Angielskich również).Mam na imię Marcin i mam 9 lat.Bioniclami zainteresowałem się w wieku około 6 lat,kiedy to dostałem Whenue metru.Na koniec mogę powiedzieć,że chyba zrobię wiele dobrego dla tej wiki ;P Wasz Gormifan Upragnione Upragniona kanohi-hau(metru) Upragniona zdolność-tworzenie portali międzywymiarowych Upragniony element-światło Upragnione plemię(do którego chcę należeć)-Vulcanus Upragniona broń-włócznia Vanishera Upragnona broń(glatorian)-kosa Vastusa,miecz Ackara Upragniony hełm-hełm Gelu 'Pamiętaj!!' Zawsze gdy odwiedzasz moją stronę użytkownika nic nie zmieniaj(chyba że się wpisujesz do kumpli)! Kolekcja 2001-wszystkie. 2002-Tahu nuva,lewa nuva,pohatu nuva,onua nuva thumb 2003-whenua,nokama,matau 2004-whenua,nuju,vakama 2005-Jaller,matoro,kongu,nuparu,wszyscy piraka+Vezon 2006-wszystkie barraki+nocturn+nuparu,jaller,matoro,hewkii 2007-Lewa,pohatu,vamprah,kopaka 2008-tahu,gali,onua,gorast,krika 2009 1/2 Gresh,vorox,strakk,tarix,skrall 2009 2/2 Mata nui,ackar,vastus Moja fikcyjna postać-Wirax Wirax(czyt.Wejraks)jest toa plazmy(później śmierci).Jego broń to kosa plazmy(ostrze Gavly przymocowane do kija). Jego kanohi wygląda jak pomarańczowa kakama ,jednak to kanohi Vaula-maska osłabienia.tworzy w okół użytkownika takie pole,że jak się w nie wejdzie,stanie się postacią,niemiejącą siły się nawet ruszyć.W ostatecznej transformacji będzie miał czarne ciało Gresha,kanohi Vaulę w krztałcie czarnej mahiki,swoje dawne ostrze-bumerang,czarne nogi i stopy Vastusa i czarne ręce i dłonie Tahu mistika.Potem jednak... Reklama Muzyka:System of a down:Revenga Pojawia się Wirax na skale,a narrator mówi:"To co groźne,jest najgłębiej ukryte...".Po tych słowach Wirax zeskakuje ze skały i zaczyna biec,a gonią go mroczni łowcy.Wirax przeskakuje głęboką rozpadlinę i zaczyna strzelać kulami plazmy.Vanisher zatrzymuje się,tworzy portal i do niego wbiega.Wszyscy mroczni łowcy zpadają do dziury,a Wirax idzie przed siebie.Nagle przed Wiraxem otwiera się portal z którego wybiega Vanisher.Wirax skacze i atakuje Vanishera jednocześnie.W końcu uwalnia Nova Blast,a Vanisher wpada do dziury.Wirax biegnie przed siebie i pojawia się napis "Bionicle". Opowiadania thumb Jako matoranin plazmy Wirax ścigał się z Tanmą. -Nie dogonisz mnie,Wir!-krzyknąwszy to Tanma,zaczął biec coraz szybciej. -Chcesz się założyć?-zpytał Wirax. Wtem obaj się zatrzymali,przy dziwnym,fioletowym krysztale. -No dobra,ja wezmę ten kamień.-uprzedził Tanmę Wirax. Gdy go dotknął zamienił się w Toa. Po chwili zaczął obmacywać twarz,potem nogi,tułów,ręce,aż w końcu broń. Je...je...Jestem toa!!!! Potem Wirax chciał się pokazać wszystkim toa i turaga z Destral. Ale nagle napadł go The Shadow One! -Co wy robiecie...!?Nie..!-wydusił z siebie Toa. Gdy się obudził był DH! Wtem za ręce przytrzymał go Phantom. -Jestem...Mrocznym łowcą?-zpyał Wirax. -Tak...Miotaczu... -Moje nowe imię to "Miotacz"?Dlaczego mam taki,a nie inny przydomek?-zapytał toa. -Wszystko to zprawa twoich nowych mocy.-rzekł "Cień" -Mam jakieś?-rzucił ostatnie pytanie nowy mroczny łowca. -Oczywiście.Strzelasz laserem.-rzekł władca DH. -AAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!-krzyknął toa. -co się stało?-spytał Photok. -Och...Miałem zły sen.-powiedział Wirax. Nagle do Wiraxa podszedła jakaś złota postać. -Inika?Co ty tutaj robisz?-zpytał Wirax. Nagle przybiegł Suvil i krzyknął:Fohroki nas oblężyły! Wtem coś pękło w bazie Wiraxa,i wylało się protodermis.Wirax wynurzył się w nowej formie. W nowej formie Wirax nosi swoją dawną kanohi i ostro krawędziową tarczę plazmy.Ma ciało Nuju metru z pomarańczową tarczą Lehvaka kal. Ma pomarańczowe stopy Lhikana. Nagle coś wystrzeliło prosto w Wiraxa.Wirax wstając oznajmił:Jestem Wirax nuva! W formie toa nuva Wirax nosi kakamę z pojazdu rockoh(chodzi o specjalne szkiełko),jest cały pomarańczowy,a za broń uchodzi bumerangowe ostrze(dwa złączone ze sobą miecze Takadoxa). Wirax wyszedł ze swojej kryjówki.Wtem wylało się na niego protodermis energetyczne.Po...po...pomocy...-zająknął się Wirax. Nagle przybiegł Nero i krzyknął:Wirax!!Toa czasu wyciągnął Wiraxa z protodermis.Lecz gdy się wynużył był TOA ŚMIERCI!!! Jako toa śmierci Wirax ma ciało Kriki z czarnym pancerzem Onuy mistika.Nogi,ręce,stopy i dłonie również Onuy.Ma maskę ciemności i swoje dawne ostrze-bumerang. -Wirax,wstawaj!-krzyknąwszy to Suvil zaczął ciągnąć za rękę Wiraxa. -Czekaj.-powiedział toa śmierci. Wirax stanął przy skale. -Czas wypróbować moje nowe moce.-powiedział. Wirax dotknął skałę.Ona rostopiła się. Na Wiraxa żucił się rahkshi gorącego wzroku Toa śmierci już miał zaatakować,gdy...Wirax zmienił żywioł. cały zmieniał barwę na szafirową,a jego kanohi stała się kakamą.Jego bronią stał się miecz laserowo-lodowy,o kolorze zielonym. Ostatecznie dowiedział się,że jest toa trucizny. Do ociężałego Wiraxa zbliżył się obłok w krztałcie Mata Nui i spytał:Wiesz,że jesteś moim synem? -C-co????-zająknął się toa trucizny. -Tak,jednak pamiętaj,że nie mogę dać ci całej mojej mocy.Przeznaczyłem dla ciebie tylko pewną część. -Będę pamiętał...eee...tato.-odpowiedział nowy wielki duch. Mata Nui zaczął się rozpływać jak kamfora,jednak w ostatniej chwili pochwycił Wiraxa.W try-mi-ga znaleźli się na Bara Magna. -G-gdzie ja jestem?-zapytał się Wirax. Do Wiraxa podszedł czerwony wojownik i powiedział:Jesteś na Bara Magna! Wirax wiele dni szkolił się pod celnym okiem Ackara,by móc stać się 7 legendą. Jako legenda(która wciąż ma moc elementarną) Wirax jest o wiele jaśniejszy od Gresha.Posiada też jego chełm.Ma ciało Vastusa. Posiada miecz Mata Nui z filmu "Bionicle:Narodziny Legendy".Ma srebrną tarczę Raanu.Ma stopy Vastusa.Reszta jest Lewy phantoka. Na Wiraxa żucił się Branar.Wirax nie patrząc w tył walnął prawym sierpowy w twarz wojownika Roxtus. -Wirax:jesteś zarąbiście nieobliczalny.-rzekł Ackar. Do Wiraxa podszedł Suvil. Moja drużyna toa Moje wymyślone kanohi Nikixa,Maska nieskończoności-Maska dzierżąca niemal wszystkie moce. Nira,Maska widzenia przez obiekty-Maska pozwalająca na widzenie przez obiekty. Laxora,Maska skanu-Maska dająca moc skanowania. Dira,Maska snu-Maska dająca moc usypiania. Sinica,Maska mazi-Maska dająca możliwość ciskania brązową i lepką mazią. Toxi,Maska trucizny-Maska dająca możliwość kontrolowania trucizn i toksyn. Ciekawostki *Mój kolega jest farciarzem,bo ma złotą kraahkan(kiedyś miał srebrną pakari nuva,ale się ze mną wymienił za maskę Vezona). *Wkleił bym tu zdjęcie moich MoCków,zrobionych po przez chimoru omega,tylko że nie wiem jak.:( *Potajemnie robię komiksy wykorzystując przeróżne kity 0_0. *W pszyszłości napiszę opowiadanie pt."Maska nieskończoności". *Wirax powstał po śmierci Takanuvy(opiszę,że NA NIBY zabił go rahkshi kontroli pogody). *Moim ulubionym starsem jest Takanuva. *To ja napisełem artykół "Kolczaste ostrze". *Kiedyś zalogowałem się tu jako "Elendris",jednak to,że niepotrafiłem stworzyć strony użytkownika,spowodowało moją niechęć do bycia userem tej że wiki. *Gdy by Wirax był toa mata miałby szlachetną hunę o kolorze diamentowym,jedną ręke Tahu,ale tą bez miecza i ostrze białego vahki. *Ostatni toa<-To mój podpis. Kumple Wpisujcie się! *Ten co nie ma czasu *El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę *Tercio *Akuumo *Neo, podążaj za białym królikiem *Ther is no spoon *Voxi *ZakochanyRahkshi *DARNOK 2 *Jakubkongu *seres władca pustyń 19:27, lis 14, 2009 (UTC) Wrogowie Jeśli chcesz być wrogiem to się wpisz z powodem! *Smrodek-Podobno jest straszliwie wnerwiający. *Podobno plagiatuje wymyślone zeczy innych użytkowników *Krycha *Zwraca uwagi niewinnym *Wkurzający śmierdziel(największy wróg) *Cham Plik:Wirax.gif * Wszystko o moim bohaterze na mojej stronie * thumb Moje zmyślone żywioły Energia-Moc pozwalająca na kontrolowanie wszystkich energii.Prefiksem jest Ene-.Wszyscy toa,turaga i matoranie to kobiety. Diament-Żywioł,dający kontrolę nad diamentami,rubinami,kryształami itp.Prefiksem jest Dia-.Wszyscy toa turaga i matoranie to mężczyźni. Nieskończoność-Najpotężniejszy ze wszystkich żywiołów.Pozwala na: kontrolę nad wszystkim,tworzenie wszystkiego,absorbowanie wszystkiego,i uwolnienie Nova blastu wszystkiego.Prefiksem jest Infi-.Toa turaga i matoranie wszystkiego są obu płci. Protodermis-żywioł ten pozwala na kontrolę nad wszystkimi rodzajami protodermis.Wszyscy toa turaga i matoranie protodermis są obu płci. Gęstość-element,który pozwala na kontrolę nad gęstymi żeczami(kiślem też XD).Wszyscy toa,turaga i matoranie gęstości to mężczyźni. Pogoda-jakby mieszanka mocy dzeszczu i piorónów.Wszyscy toa turaga i matoranie pogody to kobiety. Ankiety thumb Z kim,według ciebie,powinien zmierzyć się Wirax? The Shadow One Spiriah Teridax Tuma Telluris Kogo mam dołączyć do następnej części mojego opowiadania? Toa Nero-Toa czasu Toa Konox-Toa lodu Toa Sazu-Toa powietrza Toa Mamuro-Toa ziemi Toa Inika-Toa elktryczności Toa Mahri-Toa wody Toa Phaon-Toa grawitacji Toa Klenos-Toa protodermis Toa Iruini-Toa powietrza Jak według ciebie,powinien nazywać się toa,który wystąpi w moim opowiadaniu? Pyro Pyros Pyrus Lavimatrix Armageddon Wymyślone postaci(poza Wiraxem(nie MoCki)) *Freezouk(czyt.Frizuk)-toa lodu.Wygląda jak Nuju metru z tarczą Kohraka-kal na piersi.Nosi maskę Hydraxona.Za broń uchodzi tarcza z mieczy Lhikana i miecz laserowo-lodowy.Na barkach ma ochraniacze toa nuva. *Pyro(czyt.Pajro)-toa ognia.Ma tarczę protostalową i włócznie zakończoną płomieniem z miecza Ackara.Ma maskę Jallera inika. Posiada tułów Hakanna.Posiada nogi i ręce Tahu mistika.Ma dłonie i stopy Raanu.Jego tarcza ma cząstki do złączenia włóczni z kijem(żeby mógł ją trzymać). *Apitoo(czyt.Apitu)-toa roślin.Ma maskę Lewy z pojazdu Axalara T9.Ma tułów Vastusa(chodzi o część na przedzie).Za broń uchodzi laserowy harpun i tarcza Gresha.Ma ręce i nogi Kongu inika.Ma stopy i dłonie kongu mahri. *Ferruum-toa żelaza.Ma kanohi trynę.Posiada laserową kuszę.Ma szare części i srebrny pancerz Vezona.Ma stopy Lewy phantoka.Ma również pazury Nuparu inika. *Savu-mroczny łowca.Jest niezwykle opancerzony.Niegdyś był baronem matoran na Xji.Nosi kraahkan.Może panować nad cudzymi umysłami.Posiada kosę zakończoną ostrzem Antroza.Ma kosmiczny kolor(fosforyzujący w świetle i w ciemności).Z jego ciała unosi się para,o kolorze,który przed chwilą wymieniłem. *Kaxuo(czyt.Kaksuo)-toa ognia i lodu.Był kiedyś Ta-matoraninem,jednak porwał go Teridax i przeprowadzał na nim niebezbieczne eksperymenty.Przez to stał się biało-czerwony.Miesiąc później znalazł kamień toa i poszedł z nim do kini-nui.Po chwili zauważył,że jest toa ognia i lodu.Jego kanohi to ruru metru,która na górze jest biała,a na dole czerwona.Jego bronią jest włócznia zakończona kataną powietrza.Dwa lata później porwały go vizorahki i zamieniły go w toa hordika.Prawa ręka jest tak zbudowana:górna część to ręka Nuju hordika,a dolna Vakamy Hordika.Z drugą ręką jest to samo,tyle że na odwrót.Ma biało czerwoną zmutowaną hunę.Jego bronią jest włócznia zakończona zębami hordika.Wystąpi w moim opowiadaniu,tyle że jako turaga,który został wysłany w kapsule niki na Bara Magna. Cytaty *''Wirax:jesteś zarąbiście nieobliczalny.''-Ackar,kroniki Wiraxa. *''Kiedyś byłem obrońcą, dopóki nie straciłem wszystkiego przez potężne zło, które zniewoliło mój lud. Dlatego muszę odkryć drogę powrotną.''-Mata Nui,Odrodzenie legendy.